The Journal Of Romeo Montague
by Norma Jean the Dancing Machine
Summary: This the journal of a young man. It conceal the joys, fears, and fortunes of Romeo Montague. Written for English Class.FLAMES WELCOME!Please excuse spacing problems, my computer's weird.


July 14, 1356Dear Journal, O, how my heart weeps dear journal! My tears increase by the minute. The darkness of what stirs the trouble of my heart casts over me. My mind stays clouded with thoughts of deepest sorrow. If thou could speak what would thoust say to me? Am I but an dizzy-eyed fool by whom chance plays games? I pray to thee not. My life seems without existence. It is void. Each day I dream that my love will be answer by the celestial angel that is Rosaline. Without her my life has no meaning. I am joyous that I have you journal. These emotions would remain nothing more then mere tears if not for you. I cast down these troubles not by the ink but like the poison, my angel gives me with every hated look, or word she speaks to me. O, precious being! Her words mean naught to me. I love the sweet flower that resides the name of Rosaline. My tears are proof of my adoration of her. Through sleepless nights, I ponder of her face, kind journal. My mistress's face illuminates the sun itself! Alas, perhaps I am but a fool. Hark what's this? I hear such calamity by the market. What unwelcome stirs fair Verona's streets? Farewell good journal, I must hurry myself from my solitude into my courtyard to see what here brings such a noise! Five minutes laterDear journal. Foolish Benvoilio. He questions me without aim, about the loving hate that is Rosaline. No one seems to understand. My love unanswered by the pure seraph that sworn to the heavens to be chaste. I must speak with her, for her sweet words of melody hath never been spoke to me. I love her, but dear cousin disagrees. He thinks her not as a gentle flower, but as a wench upon my heart. He has so far as to go to encourage me to look upon the ashen faces and compare to Rosaline ere I make a final decision. I will it not! I make my own choices and no, god, man, or doom shall change my mind! I am unsure. I am not myself today… Soft! A messenger hath arrived. (Seconds later.) A party! And in attendance is the loveliness that is Rosaline. I know the only way through my pain is to see her fair face. One cruel drawback. It is a Capulet party. If I have failed to mention, I am a Montague an enemy to the grave. But all shall be well, I may not even go. Farewell again! That night.Dear Journal, Faithful splendor hath never reached my eyes ere I saw The Lord's perfection. Her ways of grace inspire me so. Her hair of black night and eyes of storm make me fall deep in love. But soft. I am a mere pilgrim, unfit and uncleansed to be around the angel that is she. I am worse in luck for she is a Capulet. Yes the very same family sworn against mine. Perhaps it is like the very dream I dreamt this night. I knew if I stepped into the good house, trouble would follow me. But I believe now not. Untimely death be not upon my side. Especially if love is! I was wrong. I read the stars incorrectly, but now I see them smile upon the love that is Juliet and me.Once again I abandon my friends. They jest at me so. They not understand the pain that is love. But O sweet pain! I would endure all pain the earth gives just so that I may be loved and love Juliet. Which bring me about hither. I hide beneath the roses that grow upon the balcony of my just lady. O rapture! My lady comes! Do I speak? Shall I hear the golden words that flow from her? Shall I gaze unnoticed at her loveliness… Nay, I shall speak .. I am seen!... Five minutes laterDear Journal, Thou wilt not believe my words dear journal! If good fortune remains on my side,I am to be married tomorrow! Fair angel agreed to marriage. Death comes but good to me now I know that good Juliet is my bride. Satisfaction is a simple word to describe the emotion I feel. I must prove my love. So, I swore my love to her by the moon, but alas the moon changes. My love of course for her shall never be damaged. What great fortune is mine! The sail that steer my days moves in a direction beyond greatness. July 15, 1356 Dear Journal, Once more night without sleep has passed. But not for the petty sadness I felt before, but images of the beauty that is Juliet, danced above my eyes. Once more I rose from thy grey chamber and wondered the outdoors. But today I have a purpose for a winding travel. I must pay a visit to my ghostly confessor, Friar Laurence. He is like a father, no more then a father to me.He listens to me and will understand my present situation. With his blessing and response I hope to God, that he will marry Juliet and thee today. My life depends on his agreement. I am worried though. Will, he tell my parents? Will he think me foolish for falling in love? A thousand and one thoughts remain in mind. Alas, I have arrived at his cell. Wish me luck! Twenty minutes later.Dear Journal, "Wisely and slow. They stumble that run fast." My confessor's word repeat those of Juliet. Doth think the match is wise, but maybe we hurried to early into marriage. Nevertheless, he has agreed to marry us! My joy exceeds all other feeling. I will be married to my love, Juliet. Married. It is a shock I wilt not recover from. The plans are difficylt though. Due to the unpleasant circumstances, my lady must come in secret to Friar Laurence for shrift.. Here instead of repentance, our marriage shall take place. But through sorrow, she must return to her house as though not a deed has happened. But with joy, she will climb from her balcony to me and we shall be together for our wedding bliss. I must go now and wait for fair lady's nurse so that she may relay our happy news.Good day dear journal! Three hours laterDear Journal, I speak as a married man good journal. A man in love with the most wonderful woman in all the world. We exchanged our vows and left with peace from god and Friar. Juliet had to return to her own concealed life and leave me alone without her presence. Sadly, the hours will separate us. But that is all. Our love is stronger then time. And to think, only hours from nightfall! Well I think a visit to Mercutio and Benvolio will do me good. I have been neglecting them. Something in the air, my mind, and the depths of my soul tells me that visit to my friends is crucial. Goodbye! Twenty minutes later,Dear journal, My God! I can barely write what has happened, for fear the words written shall be changed from ink to blood. The blood I shed! The same blood that shed that of my dearest friend. I shall recount with shaky hand what has happened. I met up with my excellent friends to jest about and share my pleasant news of marriage. But alas, the villain Tybalt the name be cursed, for he is now a cousin to me due to his kinsmenship with Juliet The villain was fighting with Mercutio, over what I do not know. I stepped between the two ere a fatal thing would occur.a deed two late. The Prince of Cats struck his sword into the side of myMercutio before anything could be stopped. Dear friend. A moment from death yet he still quip about. But as the seconds came closer, he bid a curse on both the Montague and Capulet houses. With that damnation, mercutio breathed his last and departed to the pergatory as Tybalt sped away. With overflowed tears I looked toward Benvolio standing at the side taking no part. His gaze too was blurred by tears mourned for our loss. We looked at the bleeding body of our dead friend ashamed and angry. That is when the same vigorous villian,returned. Why is it that he's cheeks be flushed with good health, why my friend lies dead in the streets. That was enough for me. No love could come from me to him now. Revenge was what I seeked and whether I lived or died I did not care. Just as long Mercutio did not die in vain.With hated words and graceful moves, I slew Tybalt. My fear, angry, and hatred went into that final blow, and I killed him. I caused a death. I did! With horror I dropped the sword in disbelief and looked at Benvolio in shock. His eyes were large wit fear. With an unusual force he shouted at me for remaining. He told me to flee. That my death too would come if I stayed. I had forgotten about the Prince's new law. With one last look at my ead friend and kinsmen, I sped off to the only haven I knew.Friar Laurence's cell.I know not what shall happen to me. Death is rightfully mine. O, good journal what will I do? I cannot live forever with my ghostly father. I will die without Juliet by my side. I am fortune's fool! I am merely a marionette to the heavens. A time of woe beneath my wing. I must run, I hear the Prince's horses now. Half an hour later.Dear Journal, What word sounds so unpleasant, it may be mistaken for the word of death? Banishment! Banished from Verona, that is my future. What future is it? A life outside of Verona is no life at all. Especially without the love of Juliet. I rather take the death! Banishment! I dread the thought of it. Forsaken in my ownb city, by my peers and without my love. Yes, I would take the Death. I know not what I say- Hark! A knock comes, and I must not be seen ! ( seconds later) With thanks it is only my lady's nurse. The look on her face worries me beyond belief. How dies Juliet fare, I beg of her. With knitted brow she tells, the tears flow endlessly from her eyes. What cruelty I have caused! I wish to take my own life if only that would please Juliet. To know that I, the cause of her pain is gone. Nothing that causes fair Juliet pain must exist. With that this dagger must lead into my heart and take way my life! What's this? Count my blessings good friar says. Tis but true. My only blessing is that Juliet lives and that's all that matters. And sweet joy! I may see my lady tonight! Secretive and under watch of Nurse, I shall sneak into good lady's chamber where I shall be with my love. I must hurry good journal! For when dawn breaks tomorrow I must flee, my lady's chamber, leave Verona and seek refuge in Mantua. Contact will be made through letters from Friar. After a time has passed, Friar Laurence will send for me. With haste I leave! July 16, 1356 Dear Journal, Why does the day come? Ne'er have I dreaded the morning so. Juliet pretends it is not day but nightall.That glowing light tis not the sun but a meteor. I beseech with her that if I not leave, my life will be taken. She wills me to stay. So be it! If Juliet wills me to stay, I shall and death wilt be most welcome. At this mention of death my lady, bids me gone. I do not wish to leave but I must. Hark! The Nurse intrudes with news! The Lady Capulet approaches the chamber! With haste I move! Juliet pushes me toward the balcony for escape. Farewell my love, I know I shall see you again! To Mantua without Juliet I take my leave! Hours Later in MantuaDear Journal, This place of emptiness matches the emptiness of my soul. No life within or out. I despise it almost as much as I despise myself for doing the crime I did. I remain alone in misery. Do you wish to hear what thoughts of contempt arouse my mind? Betwixt the emptiness I feel for Juliet, and Verona my heart is broken. When will I see her again? Will we ever live in peace? What curse leads us to be apart! A fortune's fool I am; as long as the breath continues on. But woe is me I am without my wife in a strange town. Perhaps it is unlike I previously said. More then time separates us. But what in cause brought us together? I never should have read that invitation. I never should have gone to my enemy's house. But worst and best: I should have never fallen in love my enemy. But soft! How can love not come from me to her? Good journal many thought tear my mind. I am worried for no news yet from the Friar have reached my eyes. I pray to any god that will hear, let all news be well, or a crypt shall be my chamber. Two hours laterDear Journal, No news yet journal. I am overcome with worry. When will Juliet be in my arms again? The hours stretch with the uncertainty. I canst wait another minute. Good Friar brings me the news be it good or evil or I shall not sleep tonight! July 17, 1356 Dear Journal, the world around me turns black. My hand writes not steady. For hours I waited for the unsent letters of friar Laurence. I see now he wished to spare me the... calamity. My Juliet tis...tis...dead. My servant Balthasar came from Verona to tell me news. However with not the agreeable news I anticipated. With a grey face, and adverted eyes, my man told me how Juliet lays within her grave these stars that bring me disdain! I challenge thee! I am placed into a hated situation under I must find a way to seal the death I already live. The pitiful apothecary of this town may have what I need. A drink that will allow me to lie with my lady tonight. Wretched apothecary! Though to sell poison is unlawful; he would sell just so that money may reside in his pocket. But he is my savouir for doing so. With vile of everlasting life in hand, and a mission in my heart, I make way to Verona to see my Juliet one last time. Several hours later Verona Dear Journal, Home once more but not for joy. My lady is dead and I must pay her homage. With the ring she gave me,now entwined around my finger,I shall put upon her cold, pale flesh forever. Hither then, I will lie alone with my lady and be united with her in death. This happy poion is my gateway to my angel. But warning to good Balthasar. I wish to be alone in my final moments with my lady. If ant prying eyes including his I shall rip apart by the heavens. My thanks, friendship, and farewell were spent on my good man and he doth leave in haste. And now journal I do what I believe is the hardest thing I shall ever do. Open the tomb and see my Juliet dead. (Seconds later). What's this? Knave what man looks upon the face of Juliet? It is the County Paris! Villain, he challenges me to a duel1 the fool! Can he not see enough death has come about? But the villain provokes me. I accept the challenge. With every posada I make. Every flick of wrist, I do it in pain and love for Juliet. Fie! My hand yet strikes down another man. More blood I have shed. Godspeed his soul. And may God help mine. In faith I will follow his last request. I will lie him in the tomb with Juliet but only because he was Mercutio's kinsman. He was to Juliet's husband. What have I done? Killed my late wife's suitor and dear late friend's kinsman. My soul needs your blessing Lord. I have taken the life of two and in justice I will take mine. I look lastly upon the eternal beauty of Juliet. This toast to you my love! I just drank the loving vile drink.With thanks dear journal for your kindness.. I know see the light. In hope I see thee Juliet. Thus with a kiss I die.


End file.
